Double Dip
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: While Raw's away, the boys will play. Zack/Cody. SLASH


Title: Double Dip

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Cody/Zack Ryder

Warnings: Sex

Words: 2000

Disclaimers: All belongs to the WWE

Author's Notes: written for nootherplace. 3

I love me some Zack Ryder. Couldn't resist writing this. Codack? LOL

Chapter 1/1

Cody hated sunless tanner.

He hated the way it smelled. And the way that it could get orange and blotchy if you weren't careful or didn't rub it in fast enough. And how it _always_ managed to get on his clothes even though he'd stand around naked for a good fifteen minutes to make sure it dried. And he didn't like having someone's hands on him; he couldn't reach his back and had to rely on others. And lately Randy and Ted had both been too busy for him. It pissed him off. How many times had he dropped what he'd been doing to make sure his two friends looked their best? More times than Cody could count.

"Watch where you're touching!" he snapped at the mousy girl that had been assigned the task of applying the fake bake. She was probably enjoying it and from the slightly glazed look in her eyes; yes, she was on cloud nine. Her hands were too close to his ass for Cody's comfort.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing profusely.

The door creaked open, revealing Zack Ryder. "How about you beat it?" Zack smirked at the woman, not giving her a passing glance. Cody resisted the urge to tell Ryder to fuck off. The man was a notorious womanizer. Cody had seen the dumb bitches Ryder took back to his hotel room; bimbos with air in their heads and implants in their chests. Cody wondered how a woman as fierce as Rosa Mendes dealt with the likes of Zack Ryder.

"Thanks, ass hole," Cody scowled, the door slamming shut behind the woman. His back was partially covered.

Zack shrugged, smile a little too Cheshire for Cody's liking. "I'll finish. I don't mind."

Cody grabbed the bottle of lotion before Zack could, eyeing him warily. They weren't friends and they definitely didn't have the same circle. The Brat Pack was Ted, Cody, Mike, and Evan. Randy occasionally but that was only when his head was dislodged from John Cena's ass. And that was _rare_. "Well, I mind. What do you want, Ryder?" Cody was suspicious…

"Your guard dogs aren't around. They're all stuck in Belfast. Which means, no one can hear you scream."

The bottle fell to the floor, "The fuck?" Cody gaped at Zack, the other man already stripping his t-shirt off, revealing a muscular body that was lithe, the baby fat on the lovehandles not detracting from a physique that Ryder spent hours on; Zack was _almost_ a bigger narcissist than Randy. "Ok, this isn't funny. What the hell do you want?"

"Come on, Cody," Zack grinned, "Two hot guys. It was gonna happen between us eventually."

Cody's baby blues widened, backing against the wall as Zack approached him predatorily. Ok, Cody was no blushing virgin. He'd slept with men in his life (with the WWE, it was almost protocol that you fucked each other) but he'd never entertained _those_ thoughts about Zack Ryder. Not that Zack wasn't attractive, he was, but Cody would have to put a gag in his mouth to even consider having sex with him. "Um, no. Look, I'm flattered but I'm not interested. Sorry, dude but you're not my type." No, Cody's type was six foot five with tattoos and currently attached to John Cena like a fucking dog.

Zack scoffed, unbuttoning his jeans, "I'm _everyone's _type, Cody."

The gall of that man was amazing! Hell, Zack might have _beaten_ Randy in that department. An outstanding feat to accomplish. "I don't have sex with people I don't even like. I don't know you and trust me, I've seen the skanks you screw. I'm not touching you with my dick or anything else."

At least _that_ got through Ryder's mind as his head snapped up, regarding Cody with shock and an underlying amount of deprecation that surprised Cody. "What? I'm clean. And if you ever looked outside of your box, you'd see there _are_ other people out there. You know, people that wouldn't mind getting to know you but can't because you're constantly surrounded. You're a posse of stuck up bitches."

Cody frowned, not liking the insinuation that he was a snob. He couldn't deny it, however, that he seldom spoke to the other wrestlers, staying within his circle of friends. "Why would you think I want to have sex with you? I'm not even gay."

"I'm not either," Zack resumed his task on his jeans, the zipper lowering, green, cotton briefs revealed. "But we're two of the hottest talents on Raw. And we're all alone." Zack advanced, Cody pressed against the wall unable to escape. "Admit it, Cody. You want me just as much as I want you."

Zack was inches from him, running a finger along Cody's chest. "What about Rosa?"

Ryder laughed. "Rosa? She's in a relationship. I'm single."

"Maybe I'm not. Did you think about that?" Cody wanted to _leave_. And as gorgeous as Zack was, Cody wasn't about to lose his morals for a quick roll in between the sheets. Not with a notorious man whore like Zack Ryder. The last man Cody had slept with was Jason and that was on the same night that Jason joined the Raw roster.

"Who? Beth? We both know why that didn't work out. Randy? He dumped your ass so he could go back to Cena. Ted? He-"

Cody snarled, "Not fucking cool, Ryder. Fine, you want me? You better be ready to take it like a fucking man!" Cody grabbed Zack by his shoulders, slamming him against the wall. He loved the look of fear in Zack's eyes, the power that Cody had over him. He was no man's bitch. He wasn't some prissy sub. And he was going to prove that to Ryder. "What? You wanted this."

Zack was silent-for once-hips pivoting at _just_ the right angle for their groins to brush teasingly against one another's. Cody smirked. If Zack thought this was going to be about mutual gratification, he was innocently mistaken. "Turn around or I'll force you to," Cody growled, lips latching onto Zack's ear, sucking and nibbling at the lobe. Zack was shuddering beneath him as he hesitantly complied to Cody's demand. The way Zack was bracing himself, hands splayed against the wall, legs spread wide, ass just barely lifted into the air… Cody's cock was throbbing achingly, reminding Cody it had been far too long since he'd last been with another man.

Zack's jeans were lowered to his ankles, followed swiftly by his briefs.

"Nothing to say?" Cody hissed in Zack's ear, reaching around the sinewy form to grip Zack's rock hard cock; Zack was bigger than Cody had suspected he'd be. Thick, long, cut, shaven. He stroked the shaft in his hand languidly, droplets of pre-cum smearing across his fingertips. Cody was _almost_ tempted to reverse their positions. Zack would fill him, stretch him, and- No, Cody, smacked one of Zack's ass cheeks hard enough to leave a red imprint, the cock in Cody's hand pulsating. No, this was about dominance and Cody was going to assert his authority as alpha male. He was tired of people assuming he was a meek uke because of his age and appearance.

Cody kicked his jeans and boxers to the side of the floor, cock standing erect, jutting obscenely. Cody ran a hand down Zack's tanned back, pausing at the clutching hole. Even Zack's most intimate area was bronzed and hairless. The man was truly an egomaniac. "You have anything with you?"

"I can take it," Zack sent him an impatient look over his shoulder, "I'm not-"

"Shut up." Another slap.

Cody sucked on his fingers, making due with what they had; and he wasn't about to slick up his dick with tanning lotion. Cody barely grazed the bud with two fingers; it was already quivering with anticipation. "God, you're a slut, Ryder," Cody chuckled, slamming both fingers inside an oh so tight, hot, wetness that was going to feel unbelievable around Cody's cock. He hooked his fingers, searching for Zack's prostate, smirking when he hit home. Zack's moan was long and low as he rocked back against Cody's hand.

"Oh fuck, Cody. God, yeah, right there."

Cody loved talkers, loved a man that told him exactly what he wanted. And Zack wasn't disappointing him; the little mewls and whimpers that escaped those cock sucking lips to the way he was pushing his whole to meet Cody's teasing fingering. Cody licked his lips, stopping his assault on Zack's bundle, guiding his dripping cock towards Zack's entrance. "Holy fuck, Ryder," Cody grunted, completely sheathed inside with one fluid motion, "You're gonna break me in half!"

"Yeah, well, usually I'm on top!" Zack whimpered, his furious glare softened by the noises he was making.

"Take it like a man, I'm gonna make you _scream_."

"I don't-"

Zack's bit on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as Cody thrust fully, deeply, balls slapping pornographically against Zack's ass. It was rough, fast, and hard. There was nothing sweet or tender about their fucking. Cody didn't allow Zack time to adjust to the girth impaling him and Zack didn't protest the brutality of their sex. They found the perfect rhythm, Zack meeting Cody pound for pound while Cody pumped Zack's cock in his fist in synchronization with each roll of his hips.

Cody's body was roaring with desire, angling himself and pushing in impossibly deeper. From how Zack was eagerly responding, how he was arching his back, Cody knew he was pummeling Zack's spot over and over again. The wet sounds of his hand on Zack's cock, the copious amounts of pre-cum that was steadily dripping like sap down his fingers, the way Zack's passage was clenching and unclenching around his cock…

"Oh, God, Zack, fuck," he moaned, pace on Zack's shaft increasing, not recognizing his own voice.

"I'm- Cody, I'm-" A scream ripped through the room, that narrow channel clamping down _hard_ on Cody's cock and his thrusts were shallow. Sweet pressure filled him with liquid heat and his cock with blood, orgasming thunderously, wringing a cry from his own lips.

Cody felt weightless, completely and utterly satisfied as he withdrew from Zack, sinking wearily onto one of the benches.

Cody lazily wiped himself off, watching through half-lidded eyes as Zack fumbled with a hand towel, stumbling with each step. Cody smirked at the fading red mark on Zack's left ass cheek. Zack would know who owned him for days to come; Cody was hoping for a bruise to form so the narcissist remembered their rendezvous. Would remember who made him squeal. Zack paused in buttoning his jeans, casting Cody an undecipherable look, "Was this a onetime thing?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Zack grabbed his sunglasses from the floor, "No."

Cody grinned, wrapping a towel around his hips, closing the space between them. "Ok. But on one condition. You _have_ to tell me how you stay so fucking tan. I mean, your _dick_ is tan."

Zack rolled his eyes, "It's a Double Dip. You know? You tan and then you get a spray tan when you're done. You have _a lot _ to learn, Cody. We have time to hit an actual tanning salon before Raw. Most of your's has, uh, streaked," Zack laughed at the semi-pale patches (because Cody had a natural olive complexion to begin with.)

"Alright. Meet you out front in ten minutes?"

"Sure."

Cody watched as Zack left, wondering exactly how he'd gotten into the mess in the first place.

But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Sure, Zack loved his reflection to the point of obsession and he sometimes he talked too much but maybe, just maybe, this would be okay.


End file.
